


Eating ice cream

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt for Day 13 of <a href="http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge">ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge</a> - Eating ice cream</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eating ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 13 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- Eating ice cream

"That's disgusting," Seto said, scrolling down the 'Kitchen Sink Challenge' webpage.

"No!" Joey insisted. "It's awesome! Can we go to San Francisco, like, right now?"

Seto groaned.

"I could totally do it, you know," said Joey wistfully.

Seto rolled his eyes.

"I know you could. That doesn't make it any less disgusting."

"But there's a Wall of Fame and everything! AND FREE ICE CREAM--" his arms flailed wildly, as if this would help explain the situation, "-- FOR A YEAR."

Seto looked as if he would be sick.

"A YEAR."

"You do realize what the challenge entails, right?" Seto asked skeptically.

"Yes, I read the page several times," Joey said earnestly before reciting the terms.

"'3 bananas, 8 regular size scoops of ice cream...' (though their 'regular size' is about the size of a softball; I saw it on TV), '... 8 toppings, whipped cream, nuts, and cherries'. All under 30 minutes."

Joey sighed happily but quickly snapped out of his reverie to point at Seto.

"If you want to be a supportive boyfriend, you would let me do this."

Funny how often that argument was propped up as support, Seto mused.

"Fine. But if you get sick of ice cream, it'll be your own damn fault."

"DEAL!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. [It's ridiculous.](http://www.sanfranciscocreameryco.com/kitchen_sink.html)


End file.
